Side By Side
by AngelRin89
Summary: Omi gets hurt and separated from the group. He wakes up to finding none other than the villainous Chase Young helped him. But this isn't the only conflicting thing the young monk has to deal with. Omi gets some news from the immortal warrior that causes great confliction within himself as well. ONESHOT


**Okay so I got this idea recently, one part from a really awesome Young Justice fanfic, another part from an awesome XS fanfic I read a long while ago which seems to no longer exist (I cry). This is going to be an oneshot, and only that.**

**It takes place after season 3 and no it has nothing to do with my current ongoing XS fanfic I'm doing right now. Just something I had to write!**

**(I posted both on my fanfiction account and tumblr account, originally I posted it as a twoshot on tumblr but I felt eh the heck with it and just post it as one chapter here on fanfiction.)**

* * *

><p>They were after a Shen Gong Wu...a very dangerous one. As Dojo put it, it had the power to make the Earth shake and cause mountains to crumble. In other words, a seismic Shen Gong Wu.<p>

Jack was with Wuya, Omi found it strange that she was hanging out with Jack on this and not Chase. (But considering the man cared nothing for Shen Gong Wu's anyway...) It was just odd knowing how Wuya couldn't stand Jack and yet she would sometimes still help him out anyway.

There was a tussle inside the mountain they found the Wu in and Jack foolishly activated it.

The whole mountain began to shake and the ground started to crack. Omi jumped out of the way of the crumbling ground beneath him, dodging a couple of large rocks that fell. Omi realized though, he and his friends were now separated.

He had to focus. He could find his friends later; right now he had to concentrate on not becoming flat as a pancake. So the boy ran forward knowing all he needed to do was get to the entrance of the cave. If he could get out of this cave...yes, he'd make it just fine.

Something hit his head though...a rock, a large one. Omi realized it was getting hard to see, everything was blurry and he was seeing spots. His whole head screamed at him in pain, not to mention he was feeling like he was lightheaded. He collapsed to his knees as he grabbed his head while he hissed at the pain that was knocking around his head.

The boy had to focus though, so he started to crawl. Omi kept telling himself he'd be fine, he just had to get away. But his vision started to go black; he felt his body pulled to the ground by gravity, he was going to pass out.

His mind forced him to not let that happen. But he kept his eyes closed; maybe the spots would go away if he just shut his eyes. He struggled to try to pull himself up, but that only made it worse as he collapsed back down. The shaking of the ground ceased at least, but he was so far away and now he was injured. Plus he also didn't know the state of the others.

That was when Omi felt a hand against his forehead, it alerted him to attention. He tried to push himself up only to fall back to the ground again, his head hurt something...what was it Raimundo would say? Fiercely? Yeah that was it; his head hurt something fiercely.

"Try not to move Omi, you hit your head pretty hard." The voice said.

Omi knew that voice, but his head hurt so bad he didn't know whom it came from. His mind kept searching for an answer through his memories, but just the more thinking he did hurt.

Omi felt whoever it was carefully pick him up before handing him to someone else. Then that voice was giving orders, there were others with the voice. But Omi was having a hard time focusing on what they were saying. He felt really tired. Someone found him, so the boy supposed it was okay to give into passing out now.

When Omi started to become aware of reality, he felt someone wrapping a bandage around his head. The boy opened his eyes and lifted his head, feeling a bit sore.

"You shouldn't be so hasty young one." A voice Omi didn't recognize said.

Omi looked over and noticed a Native American male with a tray that had different medicines and herbs and bandages and other things he didn't know. (Omi had to admit he didn't know much about first aid.) He realized though that this man was the one who patched him up.

"Was I hurt badly?" He asked.

"You were lucky we found you so quickly. But no, it was a minor concussion. However, I've always been very skilled in medicine my young friend...but I still wouldn't recommend taking part in any Xiaolin showdowns so soon." He answered.

That was when Omi remember he has seen him before. This man was one of Chase's many fallen warriors who served him.

"You saved me?" Omi blinked.

"I merely fixed you up at my master's orders. He found you, young Omi. If there is anyone you should thank for saving you, it would be my master." He said.

That was when Omi realized he was in one of the many spare bedrooms this huge place had...Chase's place. This room was once Omi's room when he was tricked into becoming Chase's apprentice. To top this all off, he now heard it was Chase who saved him.

Omi felt conflicted at that. On the one hand, he remembered the other timeline. How Chase was one of their mentors and friends; he rather missed that version of Chase Young. But this was not that timeline. Here, Chase was his enemy. And Chase has often tried to trick him before...lie to him, manipulate him.

This could be another one of those tricks. It was also possible this was no different than the Sibini incident. Chase was helping Omi, so Omi could owe him a favor in return. But even that was still layered as a part of Chase's plan in the grand scheme of things. You could never know with him, it was hard to figure out what he was up to before it was too late.

The boy sighed; he had to exercise caution.

"My master has requested an audience with you." The older man told Omi.

So he leads Omi out of the bedroom, they walk through several halls till they go to a large room down the steps; this is where Chase is meditating.

The fallen warrior transformed into a tiger, bowed and left, leaving the monk and the villain alone.

It was silent for a few minutes; the only sound was the waterfall in the distance. But Omi grew tired of the silence and he needed an explanation from the evil warlord's recent actions.

"Why did you aid me, Chase Young?" The young monk asked.

Chase did not budge, still sitting in the center of the room in meditative position, the man did not even turn around to look at the little monk when he spoke.

"It is a pitiful way for a mighty warrior to meet their end. Injured, undiscovered, and left to fend off the elements as you rot..."

That wasn't the real reason. Sure, Omi did not have a hard time believing Chase would actually feel that way, but he wouldn't go out of his way to help someone like that. He could of just as easily bandaged up the boy and left him out where his friends could of stumbled on him.

Not make certain he was bandaged up, have medicine for any pain or discomfort, and brought back here in his own lair? No, that was too much effort to go through for even a foe you respect.

At least...it seemed that way for a man like Chase. No, there most certainly was more to it.

"My friends would of found me." Omi said, not really sure how to approach this situation.

"Perhaps and perhaps not." Chase breathed, still not looking at the boy.

Omi was starting to get annoyed with that.

"You are not being entirely truthful with me Chase Young." Omi said.

He decided to be blunt about it, and he had to admit it was silly to say that, considering Chase was a villain and villains lie.

"Why did you help me?" He asked again.

The man finally turned around and opened his eyes, squarely looking at the small child. A mocking smirk was worn on his face.

"Come now Omi, think...why _would_ I help out my former apprentice?" Chase replied in a sarcastic manner.

But Omi should of known. Chase still seems to have aspirations to bring Omi under his thumb again. Omi's lips curled into a crooked frown and he snorted.

"I am not your apprentice, nor will I ever follow down your path again!" Omi exclaimed defiantly.

Chase rose from where he was sitting, his hand behind his back, and his face was neutral.

"The future is not set in stone, even you know that Omi." Chase spoke in an even tone.

That jab _really_ annoyed the child. He glared at the immortal.

"Why can't you leave me alone...why me? Why must you always try to confuse and trick me?" Omi snapped.

"Quite an interesting thing to say coming from you. And here I thought you loved being the center of attention." Chase chuckled.

Omi fumed, Chase was making fun of him. But before he could speak, Chase spoke instead.

"But isn't that the question, why you? Aren't you curious? Out of everyone in the world, you're the one I want at my side." Chase said, that condescending smirk never left his face.

That...did cause Omi to pause.

Truth to be told, he always was curious. Why him? Sure he was fast and flexible, he was pretty creative and clever, and also strong and could endure himself well in battle. But much as he rarely admitted, that didn't change from what was true. Kimiko was faster and more flexible. Clay was stronger and had greater endurance. Raimundo was not only leader now, but he was always the most clever and creative.

So why him? Why did Chase _specifically_ want him?

Almost as if Chase guessed his thoughts, the man turned to the boy and spoke.

"While I'll admit, your friends are talented in one specific field more so than you, you are talented still in many fields. You are more balanced in many traits, less weaknesses to exploit in combat, plus you are younger than them all. That makes you an ideally better candidate. The younger you are, the easier to mold and teach you are; though I will admit, it also makes you more gullible as well."

Omi glared harder at that comment, but Chase continued.

"But that is not the reason, though I will not deny that is one of the factors I have taken into account when I chose you."

"Well, what is your main reason then?" Omi questioned.

"So you haven't wondered it even the slightest, Omi? You didn't think it was curious how similar we are?" Chase mused out loud with a smirk.

That caused Omi to tense, his glare returned.

"I am _not_ like you!" Omi scowled.

"On the contrary...we may have our differences, but you and I are very much alike. The youngest and brightest of a team, teammates who don't seem to comprehend our talents, living in their shadows. The main difference is our choices...I wouldn't stand to remain in the shadows of those who felt they were better than me, you on the other hand choose to remain in Raimundo's shadow."

"Raimundo is worthy of the title of Shoku Warrior! He earned it!" He defended his friend.

"Yes, there are some differences," Chase ignored Omi's comment and continued, "but there are many similarities. Your immediate denial of those similarities only tells me you're aware of it too."

"I am growing most tired of your brain games!" Omi huffed.

"Mind games..." Chase corrected.

"Same difference!" Omi grumbled.

Chase stared down the child. Omi hated and admired that gaze. He hated it because how vulnerable that gaze made him feel, like Chase could see his very thoughts. He begrudgingly admired such an ability though too.

Chase walked over to the marble steps, running his hand over the stone pillar. Omi wasn't sure what to make of the expression on Chase's face. It was hard to describe. Like he was in deep thought, but...something else too. He couldn't find the word for it.

"Do you understand the concept of reincarnation, Omi?"

That was...random. What could possibly spur on such a question?

"Yes..." Omi answered unsurely, as he didn't know what to think.

Instead of elaborating, Chase changed subjects.

"I was once like you Omi. Naïvely believing in all that the pitiful Xiaolin side stood for. Believing I could become strongest by fighting in its name. Teaching my son those very same principles and techniques—"

That caused Omi to interject, his eyes widened slightly.

"You had a son?" The boy inquired.

"Indeed, but those were different times. I was foolish and let this world take what was mine. It denied me all that I had and wanted, so why should I continue to fight for something like that? I was destined to be the best, and I was going to take back what was mine." Chase lowered his voice, he did not raise his voice but there was a hint of anger in his eyes.

Omi would not falter though.

"Just because there is misfortune does not give you that right! The world never belonged to you and neither do I!" Omi exclaimed, determination burned in his eyes.

There was a shift, Chase's eyes held a greater fury; it was enough to cause the young monk to take one step backward. Chase just continued to stare him down with that gaze and then he whispered coldly enough to send a chill down Omi's spine.

"See, that is where you are wrong little one. Your destiny has always belonged to me."

Just what did _that_ mean?!

Omi got over his initial nervousness and wanted to protest, but then something clicked.

_"Your destiny has always belonged to me."_

_"Teaching my son the very same principles and techniques—"_

_"Do you understand the concept of reincarnation, Omi?"_

The young monk's blood froze, his eyes widened; he momentarily held his breath, disbelief coursed through his being.

"It seems you are beginning to understand." Chase said indifferently.

Omi lightly shook his head; he would not believe it.

"This—it's just another one of your underhanded trickeries." Omi didn't sound nearly as confident as he would of liked.

"Is it now? Come Omi, does it not intrigue you as it did me?"

When Omi didn't answer, Chase continued regardless.

"When I first taught you Repulse the Monkey, I found it rather fascinating that you picked it up instantly. You only saw it once and yet you preformed it as if you mastered the move before...as if it was second nature to you. Other moves I taught you were no different. I then found it curious how your personality was identical to my former son's."

Omi was about to protest but Chase cut him off.

"And when you were at my side, when your essence was added to my own—I _knew_ that chi. I definitely would recognize it, it only confirmed what I suspected about you."

He shook his head; it couldn't be true.

"You are lying to me as you have before!"

"Am I..._son?_"

Omi wanted to shout at Chase for calling him that. But he held his tongue. Losing your temper meant you lost focus...it was another mind game. Omi had to keep focus. Yes, he just needed to think. The best way to combat Chase's trickery is to stay calm and concentrate; to poke holes in the story, not let it get the best of him.

He thought long about when Chase taught him his moves...and...

He had picked up things from Chase far quicker than he had from Master Fung. _No_—he could not allow himself to fall into Chase's trap again! He would not be tricked again!

But Omi couldn't help it, his mind kept drawing to those thoughts. He did feel, oddly nostalgic almost when learning from Chase. Something felt natural when he preformed those moves...a little too natural.

Omi told himself to stop that thinking, he was playing into Chase's hands.

But then he remembered fighting with Chase against the spiders. Fighting side by side with him against Jack Spicer's "new" army of evil. Then fighting in the other timeline with Chase in both the past and future. Omi knew the entire time the one thing he couldn't deny it...it felt..._right_ somehow. Fighting with Chase and not against him.

_"No! You must not allow yourself to fall into his trap!"_ Omi shouted internally.

Chase could not be right about this. Omi was used to Chase being right about many things...a man who has lived as long as he has is bound to be more experienced than the boy in many endeavors.

But not this. This had to be a trick. He can't be right about this. He cannot be right concerning this with Omi, because if he was correct here; what else was he right about?

_"You may be closer to joining me than you think..."_ A memory echoed in the small boy's mind.

Omi snapped at the memory of those words, Chase was wrong about him! He did not belong on the Heylin side! He was good, and fought for good! Chase was wrong! He had to be wrong!

Omi was at a loss of what to believe. The boy practically stared holes into the ground.

But _what if_ Chase was right?

As much as he told himself he wasn't, what if he was? What then?

So many questions now swirled in his mind. So, if it was true (which a part of his mind was still denying it was true). What then? What did that mean for Omi? Then another question popped into Omi's mind. One that would not stop nagging at him.

The boy approached Chase but didn't dare look up at the man standing on the marble steps.

He sat down next to him. Chase's arms crossed, Omi acutely aware he was still staring down at the boy but he continued to not make eye contact. The boy shifted anxiously as he fidgeted with his fingers. He finally felt the nerve to ask the one question that plagued him in that moment.

"Did I have a mother?"

* * *

><p>Chase wasn't the least bit surprised when Omi was in denial about the truth of who he was. He had expected that reaction. He expected Omi to fight and shout how none of it was true, it seemed to go that way at first.<p>

But the boy momentarily surprised him when he remained silent instead (although defiance and denial still burned in the child's eyes).

Chase could not read minds, but he was skilled at reading people. Predicting their thought process and choices, he was quite proud of that. He did not know every thought that ran around that round head; however he could tell Omi was now conflicted, at war with his own thoughts. Remaining silent, trying to calm himself and focus obviously was not working.

He hadn't anticipated that reaction. He expected Omi to be in denial (more verbally, out loud, not silent and within his own thoughts) a bit longer about it but it mattered not. Nothing Omi could deny would change the truth.

But there was something new in Omi's expression. The denial and confliction were still there, but curiosity had also emerged.

The boy still refused to make eye contact even as he started walking towards the immortal warrior. The boy shifted awkwardly and sat down. There was a brief silence as Omi twiddled his fingers.

But Chase would not speak first; sooner or later, Omi would have to speak. So he waited for another two minutes until he heard Omi clear his throat. But what Omi asked him caught him momentarily off guard.

"Did I have a mother?"

He supposed it wasn't all that surprising. It wasn't the first question he expected, but this wasn't an unexpected question. Omi was, after all, an orphan in this lifetime.

But still, Chase couldn't help but be amused. It wasn't outright admitting to Chase that he was right (defiance still evident in the boy's body language) but the child wasn't outright denying it either.

He smirked, Omi was half way there. Soon he's come to accept who he is and where he belongs. Chase never liked divulging much of his history. It was a different life and he was a different man. But Omi was still tied to that past that was tied to him.

Yes, Omi's future belonged to him. His birth parents of this lifetime had no claim to him as they left him at an orphanage for Fung to discover. The monks and Fung or that foolish dragon had no claim to Omi either. They were not his family, not blood, nor even a past life to call upon where Omi was their own. They were merely companions...nothing more. They won't interfere again, not if he had anything to say about it.

He let a light breath escape through his nostrils; staring at the child who was still refusing to make eye contact. He supposed there was no harm in being honest...after all, perhaps this would give the right push to get Omi to fully accept who he is and where he belongs. So Chase sat down on the steps with the boy to tell him the truth he craved.

"Yes, you did." Chase answered indifferently.

At that Omi snapped his head up towards Chase, eyes now wider, practically flooded with curiosity at this discovery. No doubt thousands of questions were swimming around in his round head.

"I...I did?" The boy asked earnestly.

"Indeed, how else would you've been born?" Chase deadpanned.

The young monk ignored Chase's sarcastic response as his whole countenance was beaming with fascination at this revelation. Chase felt two tiny hands suddenly grab his arm.

"What was she like?! What was her name?! Were you married?! How did you meet—"

The boy's hurricane of questions ceased, he frowned and glared defiantly at Chase. The boy pulled away and crossed his arms. So the defiance and denial had returned. Chase smirked then chuckled lightly at the lapse in judgment. He wouldn't deny that he was even more amused that Omi glared harder at the immortal warrior when he pat the young monk on the head.

"Would you like to hear the story, Omi?"

He barely hid the satisfaction in his expression when Omi's defiance buckled and his curiosity returned.

"Oh yes, I am most anxious to hear!" The boy exclaimed enthusiastically.

The boy then sat silently, awaiting to hear what Chase had to say.

"Her name was Jun, she came from a very wealthy family. When we first met we were no older than your friends Kimiko and Raimundo. " He began the story.

Omi interrupted, "Did you love her?"

He could see why such a question would be important to Omi. Chase was a villain after all. But he was planning on telling Omi the full truth, he can't have the boy mistrust him after all.

"No. We did not love each other." Chase answered.

Omi frowned, obviously disappointed with that answer.

"It was a different time back then. I came from an important family, as did she. It was arranged. But most people are lucky if they got stuck with someone they tolerated."

"Did you tolerate each other then?" The boy asked instead.

Chase barely resisted the urge to laugh at Omi's curiosity in comparison to his earlier demeanor.

"As far as arranged marriages go, it wasn't an unpleasant one. It was..._acceptable_. I didn't love her, but I did respect her well enough. I would say that yes, we tolerated each other." Chase admitted.

He noticed Omi inched a little closer.

"I met her not too long after I was first brought in to be an apprentice under Master Dashi. She came to live with me in one of the newly built Xiaolin Temples after our marriage. After living with fools like Guan and Dashi after a while, you really start to appreciate the most tolerable person to be around."

"I thought you and Guan were best friends back then?"

"It was a different time, and I doubt you and your friends got along every second of every day." Chase raised a brow, Omi nodded in agreement.

"Your mother wasn't the brightest person around, but she still couldn't stand laziness. Probably why it was amusing living under the same roof as Dashi and Guan, those fools were nothing but lazy. Most of the other monks couldn't believe their eyes seeing the very young guest actually have the nerve to try to lecture Grand Master Dashi and Guan." Chase explained with a hint of amusement.

Omi gaped, "Master Monk Guan was lazy?!"

"He was much different back then than he was now, Dashi seemed to rub off on him. It wasn't until after my switch to the Heylin side that he started to behave more like a Xiaolin monk should...but this isn't about Guan, those stories can be for another time."

He really didn't want to talk about Guan, Omi may have idolized his _former_ friend, but Chase made it no secret he hated the man.

"Forgive me, I am most curious to hear more about her, what was she like?" Omi asked.

"She was a bit spoiled, coming from an important family...but not to the point it was annoying. She was more spoiled out of ignorance than anything else...yes the woman was very naïve. But was a curious sort, always filled with questions and eager to learn. She rather enjoyed reading," Chase started up again as Omi intently listened. "Jun adjusted rather quickly to living in the temple. Though the fact that she was allowed to read any of the many scrolls we had there I suspect might of had something to do with it. She would often ask me to try to perform some of the martial art techniques she found in some scrolls. It fascinated her."

"Did she not wish to learn Kung-fu herself?" The boy inquired.

"Tch, she did, it was just embarrassing when she tried. To say Jun was not talented for martial arts would be an understatement. For a woman from a higher class family...she was surprisingly clumsy and uncoordinated."

Chase paused briefly, as he noticed Omi inch closer just a bit more from the corner of his eye.

"She also had one of the most hideous laughs I've ever heard come out of a female. She'd do something clumsy, crash into something, then you'd hear what sounded like a cackling mule," Chase watched Omi's eyes light up with amusement the more he revealed, "But despite all that, she was very trusting, a little too trusting sometimes that it got her in trouble. Kind of like you."

Chase was pleased to see that Omi was soaking up every detail about the woman he described. Omi was obviously becoming more comfortable with the fact of who he was, and that was only good for him.

He kept his aspirations out for now, but was then distracted, he noticed a change in Omi's expression once more. There was fear, sorrow and desperation.

A question that plagued the young boy's spirit, one that he was afraid to know an answer to yet desperate to hear it.

So the warrior gave Omi the respect of silence. Evil he may be but even he would allow Omi to gather the courage he needed to ask whatever it was.

After all, Chase was willing to answer any question his son might have...and this would make Omi understand that he was his.

"Did—" Omi whispered.

There was a pause as Omi took a quick breath.

"Did she love me?" His tiny voice mumbled with raw emotion.

He was almost impressed how Omi willingly showed this much vulnerability in front if a foe, the boy didn't show a hint of shame for it. On anyone else he would of found it pathetic, but Omi was always different. Chase rolled his eyes though, just thinking back.

"You would of thought she stumbled upon a lost treasure the way she doted on you. She spoiled you far too much for my liking." He frowned.

Indeed, it was hard to instill discipline when she let their son get away with so much. Chase then looked over and didn't fail to notice the look of relief in the young monks eyes.

"She did love me?" The boy breathed.

"Indeed she did." Chase confirmed once more in an aloof tone.

Chase had to admit, he was confused. Not a half hour ago the boy was glaring at him with contempt and defiance, and now...?

Omi grabbed onto Chase in a tight hug, and continued to cling onto him. The immortal warrior blinked, frowned, and then raised one eyebrow. What on Earth could of possessed the young monk to do that?

"Omi is there a reason you're clinging onto me?" Chase asked dryly.

He watched Omi's eyes widen, suddenly realizing what he just did. The boy flushed and backed away, embarrassed from his action.

* * *

><p>Omi had a voice in his head that told him he was falling into his trap. But the more Chase told the boy about his past and his wife (Omi's mother in a past life), the more it filled the small kid with joy.<p>

He began to ignore the voice that was trying to say this was a lie. He did not want to believe that...he couldn't. Not after Chase said that he had a mother that loved him.

Omi didn't know his birth parents in this lifetime, he was left at an orphanage until Master Fung found him. He had his friends, he had Master Fung and Dojo, indeed they were like family to him...but that didn't stop Omi from yearning for parents like his friends.

And according to Chase, at once he had a mother and father—a mother who loved him! And judging by Chase's actions, even though he was evil...it still meant Chase wanted him too, on some level.

Omi looked back up at Chase then asked. "What was I called...I mean, you did have a name for me, right?"

"Your mother named you Ren." Chase replied.

Omi wondered though, if the boy really was who Chase said he was and Chase known this whole time...why did he not address him by his other name?

As if Chase knew the little monk's thoughts, the Heylin warrior spoke up.

"With all due respect to Jun, as Ren was a fine name for you then...the name Omi suits you better."

There was a long pause between the two. The waterfall once again being the only sound heard. Chase had his arms crossed and glanced at the small child who was twiddling his thumbs once more.

"Have you accepted who you truly are?" The man inquired.

Omi glanced up, then back down at his hands.

"I have." Omi nodded lightly.

"So...what will you do, Omi?"

Wasn't that the question though, now that he knew all this, what was he to do with all this information? What was he going to do?

"You know there is always a place for you here at my side." Chase repeated as he has before.

The boy looked back at the man, and then back at the ground, a frown on his face, the boy sighed.

"My answer to that is still the same...my place is on the Xiaolin side." Omi said in a more neutral tone.

Omi had to admit...this whole ordeal gave him hope. His whole body was more relaxed, all tension drained out of him. He felt so calm and at peace right now despite everything.

"Sooner or later, you will come around. The evil in you is stronger than you think, young warrior." Chase stood up.

Yes, Omi had hope...hope that grew stronger. He didn't respond to the man's statement and instead chose to smile up at him instead.

"You should best be off little one, I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are." Chase said.

Omi nodded and stood up as well. "I suppose you are right..."

Omi bowed to the man who bowed back, a respectful way to say goodbye as he was taught.

"Thank you for your assistance, and for telling me everything...it was most _good_ of you." Omi ignored how Chase frowned at that last part.

The good was still there in Chase, he knew it was there. Indeed, it did feel right being taught by Chase and fighting with Chase, but he remembered how it felt more right when Chase was on the Xiaolin side. There was hope for Chase Young, he was not long gone...just lost his way.

Omi was going to find a way to bring him back.

The boy turned to exit but stopped, he looked back at Chase once more before leaving.

"Farewell...father."

* * *

><p><strong>MY FEELS!<strong>

**Ahem...you guys have no idea how hard it was to NOT make a Star Wars joke throughout this whole thing...like omg, the TEMPTATION WAS STRONG!**

**Also yes, Jun and Ren, my inner Shaman King nerd is showing.**

**Most fanfics that have a past life for Chase usually will sometimes have like an old love...meh, I decided something different for a change, why not an arranged marriage?**

**Chase didn't love her, but being the man he once was, he took his duties and responsibilities seriously and at least made certain to be a good husband even if it was an arranged marriage. Plus those things kind of would have been common 1500 years ago.**

**Again this is just a one chapter thing, a complete standalone thing, and it has no bearing on my current ongoing XS fic, as they are separate entities.**

**Also much thanks to my beta MercifulGrace!**

**Anyways thanks for reading!**


End file.
